Roleplay Reward
by katie-masen
Summary: Before, he had made love to her. Slow, passionate and full of love. This wasn’t love making. This was sex, lust fueled,sex. This was total complete possession and she willingly gave herself to his pleasure. ExB LEMONS
1. RolePlay Reward

**CAUTION! VERY VERY LEMONY LEMONS!! KEEP READING & YOU'LL SEE! R & R... enjoy!! :D**

**1. Role-play Reward**

It was Edward and Bella's first night in there own house, no, mansion. They've spent the past month house hunting and packing all their things to move out of their apartment.

They've been together since high school and stayed together through college where they shared an apartment, experience sex for the first time and graduated 3 days ago. Through out their 5 years of college they've faced problems together and were always there for one another. They made love at lease twice a week.

Now they're heading off into the real world. Edward's father Carlisle paid for the mansion and most of the furniture as a graduation and engagement present.

Yes engagement. Edward proposed to Bella at graduation in front of everyone, on stage and using a microphone. He got down on one knee and everything. Bella blushed and began crying and squeaked a yes before attacking Edward with a huge hug and kiss. The cutest thing ever.

Okay so back to the story. Edward promised that as soon as they graduate college and move into their own house that they could spice up their love life by trying new things, well anything Bella was willing to try.

They spent the whole day unpacking all their things and were now washing up the dishes from dinner when Bella brought it up.

"So are you willing to try something new tonight?" She asked seductively, once all the dishes were done.

Placing the last glass away in the cupboard, Edward replied, "Well what did you have in mind, baby?" Then turned to face his fiancé, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hmmm…" Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as she thought.

She giggled and placed a soft kiss on Edward's lips, then suggested "Role-playing?"

Edward smiled her favorite crooked smile, "Interesting, what role are we playing?"

Leaning her forehead against his, gazing into his gorgeous gold eyes she smiled, "You pick."

He chucked and planted a delicate kiss upon her lips before whispering, "Master and slave? We can use the new tools I installed into the bed. Did you want it dirty, babe?"

She involuntarily shivered before replying in a whisper, "Sounds good. Yes, dirty. I want to hear you talk dirty to me." Then she furrowed her eyebrows in confused "what was that about tools?"

"Oh you'll see… rules are as my slave you have to do what I say, and refer to me as Master. Oh and you can't cum until I say so." Edward stated.

Bella nodded, "Okay, but don't I deserve a reward, for dinner, working hard all day and that wonderful blowjob this morning?" she pouted.

Edward chucked and kissed her passionately, then told her "We'll see. Okay go get into character and remove all your clothes. I'll meet you in the bedroom."

She complied and giggled off towards their room. Edward went and prepared the jacuzzi.

He removed his clothes and walked into their room, towards his awaiting slave.

Edward spoke and told Bella: "You have been a good slave and have pleased your Master, you will spend the night with your Master in his bed." Bella held back a giggle and quickly got into character, which was easy as she did drama throughout high school.

With that, he helped Bella to her feet, from where she was seated on the bed.

He led her into his huge bath, where he had prepared a luxurious bath in his huge Jacuzzi tub. They entered the tub together, Edward helping her into the hot stimulating water, the jets of water began massaging and caressing their bodies.

Edward positioned himself and slowly pulled her down, sitting her between his open thighs. She leaned back against his chest, his hands gently gripped her shoulders, her eyes closed, a smile on her lips, and she relaxed. Her Master's hands caressing her neck, tenderly moving up he began to massage her scalp, she sighed deeply as her Master's wonderful touch released all the tension of the day.

He massaged her temples and her ears, his hands moving slowly down her neck to her shoulder, he spun her around so that she was facing him, her breast now pressed against his chest, her head in the crook of his neck, he began massaging her shoulders and back. His fingers felt so good. As she gently nibbled at his neck, his hands slid like silk down to the cheeks of her ass. Massaging them, his fingers tenderly trailing between them and over her puckered nether hole.

She felt his hard cock against her belly as he continued to gently squeeze the orbs of her ass. He slid her body up his chest and she felt the hard head of his cock sliding between their bodies. He maneuvered her so that his hard cock head was at the entrance of her pussy.

His hands slowly moved up to her breasts, massaging, squeezing and presenting them to his pleasure. Her nipples erect and begging for attention, Edward looked into her eyes and blew on her nipples causing her to shutter.

He brought her tits closer to his face, his mouth opened and as he tenderly kissed them, his cock split her pussy lips, causing Bella through back her head, presenting her nipples to his now sucking mouth as she felt his hard cock at the entrance of her now willful cunt.

He continued to ravish her nipples as the huge head of his cock opened the flowering hole of her cunt. She moaned softly as the head of his huge cock passed through her entrance, she felt a little spasm as her cunt flooded with her lubricating juices.

Edward released her engorged tits from his grasp, wrapping his hands around the back of her neck, drawing her down to him.

"Remember your vow Bella, remember you can only cum on my command." Edward whispered.

Bella smiled knowingly, and tenderly kissing his ear, she whispered hoarsely "Yes Master." as she felt his huge hard cock continue to slowly fill her.

He continued slowly and tenderly sliding her down on his raging shaft, her pussy hot and tight, he spread her depths, feeling her vaginal sheath massaging every inch of his now throbbing cock.

Bella could feel his pulsing cock as he entered her with incredible patience, she swore she could feel his veins pulsing as she tightened her cunt muscle around his huge throbbing shaft.

He was completely inside her and she squealed in delight as his cock pressed against her cervix, she knew she was going to be fucked.

She cried out as he pumped his cock, ramming her cervix with each full thrust of his hips, "Oh Master!….YES…fuck me! ..." She screamed in ecstasy as his hands squeezed the cheeks of her ass.

Edward held her as she was impaled on his raging hard cock. He slowly stood up, her back arched and she grabbed onto his arms, her legs wrapping around him. He stepped out of the tub grabbing a large fluffy towel he patted them dry.

His cock still deep inside her, he walked them to the bed and placed her down on the edge. Kissing her passionately he began to slowly fuck his beautifully impaled slave.

His strokes were long and slow and she gasped each time he withdrew and re-entered.

"Oh Master… yes!" She hissed. "Oh please fuck me… fuck me with your beautiful long, thick cock!" her hips rising and falling under his thrusts.

"Oh Master it's getting bigger…ohhh…it's s-swelling…I c-can feel it! …Oh m-master!…Y-Yes fill me… f-fill me with y-your cum!… Do it! …Cum inside your slave!"

Edward was riding her now, driving his huge cock savagely into his slut. Into his slave. His hips a blur as he pounded her cunt into oblivion.

"Do you feel it Bella? …Do you feel my cock throbbing, …swelling for you? …You want to cum Bella! …But you won't, will you my slut?" He teased.

His cock about to explode he leaned forward driving deeper into her, fucking her as he had never fucked before.

His lips went to her ear, as she held on for dear life as his body stiffened and he blew his load of hot cum deep inside her. His body jerked with each ejaculation.

Bella held on… her body jerking with his, when he whispered. "Cum, my dear, cum with me!"

Bella's body stiffen, her cunt contracted tightly around his cock threatening to break it off, and she came along with her Master soaking him and his bed with copious amounts of her love juice… her cum. Her love offering to him.

Edward hovered over her now, his hard rod pulsing inside her, his body twitching, shaking, convulsively as his cock continued to spew his love seed inside her.

He smiled down at her as his orgasm subsided, an evil glint in his eyes as he pinned her to the bed with his _still_ hard cock.

"Bella, now your reward will begin." He said as he took her hands and secured her wrists to the bedpost. He told her to bring her knees up, his huge cock still deep inside her, he reached for the padded ankle bracelets tucked inside the canopy securing each of her ankles. He then pulled the rope attached to them, raising and spreading her legs. She now lay spread eagle on his bed, his hard throbbing cock still deep inside her.

"Bella, I love the way you cum for me." He grunted as he began fucking her again.

Bella loved his cock and what it was doing to her. His raging hard fucking cock was ravishing her cunt, she humped her hips meeting each of his strokes, his pubic bone slamming into her with each mighty trust.

As he fucked her she felt her orgasm begin to build. "Master I'm going to cum… You're going to make me CUM! Edward!"

"Yes my love, your reward _is_ cumming… _cum_ for me my wet little slave slut!" He beamed as he pounded her cunt.

"Baby I can feel it. You're my cumming cunt… So fucking _tight_! …So fucking _wet_!" he panted before chanting encouragement, "That's it baby, make love my cock…cum around your master's _hard_. _Fucking._ _Cock_ ...Oh YES... Baby… AGAIN …ahhhh…YES!" Bella fucked him franticly. "Take my cock baby …TAKE IT BELLA …FEEL YOUR REWARD …CUM!" He groaned as he continued to bang her excited, sensitive pussy.

Bella was cumming now and he continued the onslaught, continued fucking her.

Bella withered beneath him. Her cunt visibly sucking her Master's cock, her pussy was cumming, squirting her cum against his pubic bone soaking both of them as she thrashed obscenely on his cock… She was in the throes of a multiple orgasm, the likes she had never known…

She screamed and came again around his mighty cock, her pussy grabbing his dick and sucking him deeper…sucking at the base of his throbbing tool.

She looked into his eyes and screamed "Ohh god, EDWARD. FUCK ME…Y-YES, SO GOOD!… HARDER MASTER HARDER…" Edward picked up speed thrusting in deeper and harder, so hard that his balls made loud slapping sounds against her wet ass.

Bella continued to scream mindlessly, "ahhhh… YES! M-MASTER! …Ahhhh… FUCK… YES, FUCK ME _HARD_ EDWARD! …Ahh ssssss… fuck YESsssss… FUCK YOUR C-CUNT! …GAHHHHH, FUCK…I'M cumming… AH …your COCK is so FUCKING GOOOOOOD… M-MASTER…I LOVE YOU EDWARD…" she began quivering and groaning.

Edward held his fuck pole deep inside her as she thrashed on his cock, as she calmed down he began to pommel her again, ready to drive her through the mattress! His hips a blur his cock swelling as his balls drew tight, he pounded her cunt until she screamed in ecstasy.

Her eyes were as wide as an owls, her back arched and her whole body contracted around his cock as she squirted her joy into her Master's loins and he filled her with his seed…

Their bodies shook together, both convulsing uncontrollably, her cunt contracting around his throbbing, swelling, spewing prick…

With each contraction her love juice squirted against his pubic bone. He leaned forward, his lips descending upon hers, his hands caressing her scalp as his tongue entered her hot waiting, wanting mouth, she had never felt so loved…

She would do anything to please her Master, he possessed her now, his cock deep in his cunt…

The kiss kept building in heat and passion, his hands became busy kneading and squeezing her tits, pinching her hard sensitive nipples, one of his hands moved to her ass, his cock still jammed into her wet sticky swollen cunt. He began to finger her puckered asshole, lubricating it with the copious fluids they were producing.

He reached to the side of the bed and produced two nipple clamps. Seeing them Bella squirmed and lifted her chest , offering her breast to him. He slowly withdrew his huge hard cock from her hot cunt as he applied the clamps to her nipples.

She moaned in pain and pleasure as he tightened the clamps and press the head of his huge fuck pole against her nether hole.

She couldn't believe his cock was still rock hard, his bulbous head stretching her anal ring. She screamed as it stretched her and he tightened the nipple clamps, she raised her ass to meet his thrust, the cream from her pussy lubricating his shaft as the head popped in.

Her body again spasmed against his thrust and his huge pole began to disappear into her dark cavern… He was again filling her, possessing another part of her… He had fucked her before but never like this.

Before, he had made love to her. Slow, passionate and full of _love_.

This wasn't love making. This was fucking, lust fueled fucking. This was total complete possession and she willingly gave herself to his pleasure.

He leaned back with half of his raging cock still glistening between her ass and his balls. He produced another clip, and she tried to raise her pussy to him. With two fingers on either side of her clit hood he pressed back further revealing her elongated engorged clit. He applied the clip and rammed his cock the rest of the way into her hot tight ass…

She squirted all over his fingers as he tightened the clip.

Bella gasped for breath as pleasure overtook the pain and he began thrusting his huge cock in and out of her ass.

He reached up and released her ankles, freeing her lower body. She brought her knees to her chest, and her Masters cock reached deeper into her bowel. He fucked her ass with long slow deep strokes, she spread her legs wide and slid her toes her under the cord restraining her wrists, hooking her heels, totally opening her ass to his assault.

Edward rammed his cock deep into her and held it there watching her sphincter suck and grip the base of his throbbing pole. She thrashed her hips and fucked his cock.

He remained still as she slowly humped her hips and fucked him now, sliding off his pole until he could see the head at her puckered entrance… then slowly raising her hips to take him deep again…each time taking him completely inside her…

"Good girl, you are such a good slut, fuck my cock with your ass baby. Cum on Bella fuck my cock with your ass!" he encouraged. "That's it slut, faster now!"

Edward reached up and secured her ankles to her wrists, and pushing a button she was raised off the bed, her ass impaled on her Master's huge cock. He took her by the hips and pushed her up the length of his cock. Her body began a swinging motion as his cock sawed in and out of her ass.

"Oh Fuck! …Yes Master …Your cock feels _so good_ in my ass!"

"Oh Edward! …It's so good in my ass …You're so deep …I love it …I love your big fucking cock in my ass!"

Their bodies were slapping together now, Edward grunting, his balls beginning to ache as they slapped her ass. He rammed into her, grabbing her thighs as he shot his load of cum deep inside her bowels.

It felt like the head of his cock had exploded as he filled her hot fucking ass with his huge load of hot thick cum.

The feeling of her lover's throbbing cock spewing into her ass took Bella over the edge, her body thrashing her ass, fucking his cock and her cunt spewing her milky discharge against his body.

Edward's hand on her tits, her ass tightened around his cock, she knew what was coming, and she knew she would cum again.

Her Master pulled the clips from her nipples. Her nipples felt like they were exploding and the pain shot to the top of her brain and then straight to her cunt in the form of another body racking orgasm. Her body shot off his cock.

Panting with wide eyes Bella watched as Edward's mouth approached her pussy… His teeth taking hold of the clit clip.

He bit down on the clip releasing her engorged clit and she squirted into his mouth and passed out.

**Please review! :D**


	2. Ideal Domination

**Since this seemed quite popular I decided continue it with some more dominate sexy Edward…**

**So how you are my sexy readers… enjoy!**

**WARNING: do not read if you are currently in a place of learning, work or where you're not alone and don't have access to a change of clothes and a shower…**

**Mwahahaha… I'm so evil… hehe *skips away innocently * **

**Remember to review or else I'll track you down… :P hehe**

**2. Ideal Domination**

_**BPOV**_

When I awoke it was morning and Edward was up and dressed already sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Good morning my little slave. How was your sleep?" Edward purred with slight authority.

"Morning master Edward! Whoa…talking about ideal domination, last night was insane!" I replied incredulously.

"Well that's wonderful to here, my love, but that's not even close to ideal domination." He stated politely and still acting in character. I was about to play along but he continued, "Ideal domination comes more from being told what to wear… wait, first you have 10 minutes to get in the shower and clean yourself." He said seriously.

I obeyed getting out of bed and stumbling to the bathroom, mumbling a "yes master" on my way. I turn on the water and turned to close the door.

"Uh. Uh. Ahh. Keep the door open and the shower curtain, I want to see you wash yourself. You better hurry you only have 9 minutes."

I looked at him slightly confused but still complied with his orders. I hopped in under the water flow and relaxed instantly. I just stood there letting the water pour over my body in such a beautiful soothing way.

"5 minutes Bella, you better start washing yourself and I want you facing me, looking me in the eyes as you do." Edward order in the same controlled voice.

I grabbed the soap and lathered up my pink sponge before I began washing up my left arm then my right.

"Look at me Bella!" Edward ordered with full authority and I complied without a second thought. This dominate Edward was really starting to turn me on as I looked him in the eyes and lathered up my chest, legs, ass and pussy with soap bubbles thoroughly with slow exaggerated movements that were visibly effected him. His breathing became jaggered.

He quickly composed himself and ordered, "Okay times up. Rinse, dry and get out here!"

I silently giggled at the affect I had on him and turned off the water. I stepped out, quickly dried myself before walking out and standing before him, playing my role as his slave.

"Well done my little slut. Now as I was saying, Ideal domination starts off with your master picking out your outfit for the day. Today you will wear: a front unclasping bra, with a button down shirt along with a short skirt, thigh highs, knee high boots and of course no underwear for easy access." He stated pointing to clothes that were laid out on the floor. "Go get dressed, you don't want to be late for work do you?"

"No master." I replied and walking over to where my outfit for the day had been laid out. I stood there for a few seconds examining the contents. The whole outfit had the important parts of me naked and exposed in a matter of a few buttons.

"What are you waiting for slut! Get dressed!" He barked.

I knew we were just playing but he still made me jump and slightly afraid to disobey him. I quickly got dressed and walked back and stood before him.

"Perfect." He breathed sweeping his eyes up and down my body, which only served to arouse me move. How in the world am I supposed to go about my day without any underwear? I guess I was about to find out. "C'mon, I'll drive you to work." He got up and motioned for me to follow him.

"Yes master." I complied walking out of the bedroom behind him.

"Your bag is packed, everything is in there and here" he passed me my large work handbag along with a juice box of orange juice and a breakfast bar. "you'll have to have brekkie on the go. Now c'mon, you want to be late."

I followed him out to the car and hopped in, buckled my seatbelt and began eating my breakfast as he backed out of the driveway and pulled out on the path through the forest.

(we live in a secluded mansion within the forest of Fork's, for privacy just like his parents house. The Cullens being vampires and all they don't want anyone getting suspicious and causing them to move again. They just want to fit in and live amongst as humans. They're good vampires, feeding off the blood of animals instead of humans they don't want to be monsters like others of their kind and hence why their eyes were gold rather than red. Also living in the forest allowed Edward and I to be as loud as we wanted and Edward to hunt closer to home and not be gone for that long. I first met Edward when I moved here from Phoenix to live with my father because my mother remarried and had to stay home with me so that I could go to school while Phil had to travel to different places to play baseball. I could she that she wasn't happy so I sacrificed my own happiness and moved to the wettest place in the U.S. I began attending Fork's High where I met Edward … and I'm sure my journal of my life at that stage has been found by some chick, I don't know, lets call her Stephenie who found it quite interesting and published it as a novel… just hypothetically speaking, in other words lets just say that part of my life is assumed knowledge and that we all know the story and know Edward and I are living happily together and haven't married yet and yes the Volturi still insist on me being transformed and have made a deal with the Cullens that I be changed on my wedding night. But for now I have a job as a writer for the weekly Fork's newspaper, which should be yearly since nothing ever happens in a small town like Fork's, that humans are aware of that is. So I sit at my desk going over tapes of interviews with local heroes like my father, Charlie who is the police Chief of Fork's… Okay now I think that's enough background knowledge so we can get back to the story)

As he drove and I ate he had has hand rested on the top of my thigh and informed me that while I was in the car I was not allowed to close my legs. I followed rules and kept them open and drunk my juice. Within minutes I was at work and departing from my master and had to go about my day the way he left me.

Every once in a while he'd call making sure I was still wet for him. I was approaching the end of my shift which was 9 hours long, so at this point every time the phone rang at work I got hot and flustered.

I finished and he picked me up from work and still I'm not allowed to keep my legs closed in the car. As he drove he lifted my skirt so that the tops of my thigh highs are showing and rests his hand on my crotch his fingertip just resting between my lips, not moving just resting. He asked me about my day, wanting me to make casual conversation. I'm a little befuddled to say the least but I comply to every demand.

He decided to take me to dinner at an Italian restaurant and seating us in a dark booth in the corner of the restaurant. At the table he brought his finger back on my clit except this time he had a little ultra quiet mini vibrator. I was so grateful of the large table cloth that hid our actions beneath the table from any who happened to look this way.

He rested the vibrator on my clit, feeling so aroused I move my hips against him trying to get some wonderful fiction. But he removed the toy and gave me a dirty look that said 'do that again and I'll stop'. I didn't want to risk it so I stopped and sat still.

The waiter arrived and began telling us about the specials, the whole time I try to look normal I was sure I wasn't doing a very good job as the waiter keep giving me quickly confused glances before handing us the menus and walking away and retrieving the two cokes Edward took the liberty of ordering for us. I smiled and quickly turn my focus to the menu but not seeing anything, I couldn't think.

The waiter came back with the cokes and asked if we were ready to order, thankfully Edward ordered for me, not getting anything for him self and just as the waiter was about to walk away I start to cum. Oh gawd it hurts so bad to keep it in and not scream out, I tried to hide my face by coughing with my napkin giving Edward a look. The waiter turned and gave me a questioning look but I quickly averted my eyes.

As we waited for my meal to come Edward unzipped his pants, taking my hand and placed it in his lap. My meal came and I ate as he watched me making sure my hand stayed in his lap. He was so hard beneath my hand.

Once I had finished my meal, he 'accidentally' knocked his unused fork onto the floor and motioned with his eyes for me to go get it. I obeyed like a good little slave and crawled under the table to retrieve it. As I do so he scoots his ass to the edge of the seat, I move between his legs and take him in my mouth, wanting to exact revenge on him for making me cum when the waiter was there.

As I began sucking him off like crazy I heard the waiter come over from under the table cloth covered table. He was going over the dessert menu with my _master._ I reach a hand between his legs and push a finger into his ass. The surprise causes him to suck in a huge breath as he explodes in my mouth. I continue sucking and as the aftershocks roll through him he coughed and fidgeted back and forth in his seat. He quickly ordered something chocolate for us to 'share' and after the waiter walked away with our dessert order I came back up from under the table. I gave him a huge open mouthed kiss and let him taste the remnants of himself on my tongue. "Bitch! You naughty little slut!" he hisses under his breath but I could the lust and excitement in his eyes as he continued, "I'll get you back for that later, you dirty little slave."

I try my best to hold back my smile and I look down forging guilt and apologize, "Sorry Master."

"Oh you will be love… you will be." He purrs into my ear causing a shiver to run down my spin then between my legs, arousing me more.

Our dessert arrived and Edward watched intently as I made love to my fork with my mouth teasing him with every bite. I was a very misbehaving slave but it was fun teasing a vampire.

He says nothing, just watched. I finished and the waiter came with the bill. Edward paid tipping quite generously before towing me out of the restaurant and to his shiny silver Volvo. He helped me into the car lifting my skirt as I sat so that my bare ass rested on the leather seat. He was on the other side of the car and in his seat within milliseconds. He reached over unbuttoning my shirt before he lifted my breasts out of my bra. He spread my legs, started the car up and turned the warm air on high and so that it blew directly on my clit and nipples the whole drive home. But he didn't touch me so I put my hand on the shifter and pretend its his cock, moving it up and down and rubbing my palm on the knob on the top. I could see him squirming as I stared at him in the driver seat but he wouldn't even look at me. I was squirming, I was drenched and I was sure the leather was getting wet. He took the long way home just to torment me but he's tormenting himself as we go too so I took delight in that. But he still wouldn't make eye contact.

We finally arrived home and he was around to the passenger side of the car in seconds. He leant down and put my arms around his neck, unzipped his pants, wrapped my legs around his waist and thrust all the way inside of me, all in just a few seconds right there in the driveway. Gosh I don't think I will ever grow tired of his supernatural abilities. He pulled me tight so that I don't feel too self-conscious with my shirt still undone.

He carried me into the house like this, slamming open and shutting the door, pushing my back against it as it closes and fucks me hard. Calling me a _slut_, a _bitch_, a _cunt_, a _wench_ and a _whore_ as he goes but its only making me _hotter_. He let me put one leg on the floor, putting his hand on the back of my other thigh as he held it up against the door. It's hot.

My shirt is open still and he bent down biting my nipples occasionally. He ice cold body cooling me down as he pressed his against mine.

I bit the side of his neck and his shoulder as we finally came together, screaming in a hot and cold sweaty heap against the door. He fills me with his cum sending shivers up my shine as his ice cold sperm swam within me before I begin feel it drip out of me as he softened inside me.

He collapsed against me both of us breathing hard. God that was hot. He wrapped my legs around him again and carried me upstairs to the bed. The ties are already ready as he had the whole do off work to do whatever. He tied one of my wrists to each bedpost as he told me how much he loves me. What ever did I do to deserve such a sex god! I must be the luckiest woman on Earth.

He then began making slow, teasing, playful love to me for hours without letting me cum...

He breathed in my ear, "Now this, Bella… is _ideal domination_ and...this now is the part that varies depending on my mood, sometimes I'll be rough, sometime's I'll be sweet but never will I let you cum until you beg..."

I whimpered as he obviously chose sweet, knowing perfectly well how he affects me. I finally begged enough to satisfy him and he reaches down retrieving my ankles and tying them to my wrists before fucking me _long, hard_ and _slow_... I couldn't be more open for him then I am in this position... And he lets me cum and I do just that and hard, he head fell back as I screamed out his name in ecstasy excreting all my love juice all over his cock. This sent he off the edge and cumming with full force inside of me…

REVIEW & I'll love you forever :D

**Love always,**

Katie-masen

**a.k.a. The Review Tracker**


End file.
